Battleship
Overview Stats Related Pages *Link 1 Information *The Battleship Hull was rewarded to players trading in 4M points in Dragon's Nest 2. *This hull was given as a reward to the top resource collector during the Revenge Raid IV - Draconian Domination. *It was again available for players who traded in 5m points for this hull during Base Invaders VI. *It was also available in Lightning Raid (Dec. 2012) for 4.5M points. *The Battleship is a formidable hull for base defense or when attacking enemy bases. *Ballistic range when equipped with identical specials is tied with the Battlecruiser X and the Stingray, second to the Strike Cruiser X, and third only to the the Goliath (toilet). *This was awarded to players that had the top score in their sector for Revenge Raid IV: Draconian Domination, as well as for Lightning Raid and Drac Hunt. *The hull does not carry much cargo, however sports a massive loadout of 6200 tons, as well as damage protection values, 3 special slots, 6 weapons slots, and 4 armor slots, making it superior to most forsaken hulls. Known Issues Hit to Expand View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Resolved Bugs : * Forum Discussion Links : * Additional Facts *It can challenge even the biggest forsaken hulls such as the FF and Hammerheads. *A battleship with D4-E armors, D5-X Compound armor special and Guidance Scrambler 2/3 Specials can withstand a brutal pounding, with 53% resistances to cannons/missles, 46% resistance to explosives, 9100 armor points, and a whopping 56% evade, which is amazing for such a large hull, it can resist the brutal firepower of ballistic firepower, evading 1/2 the shots and taking only 1/2 the damage from whatever is able to hit. *If covered by 2 or more flaks, it could render missle prep ships in-effective as well, shining brightest in a defensive roll. *In base offense and raids, it may be slow, but can carry a huge loadout, and can pose a major threat, especially if the ship is heavy on evade and damage protection. *In fvf, it's slow speed wont be good, however compared to sea wolves and sea scorpions, an evade heavy Battleship that carries GS, D4-E and D5-X can withstand most rushers, and unlike the SW/SS, it has enough capacity to carry 6 assault missles, so a SFB3 assault missle fleet is highly superior in FvF. *They can also be very useful as "prep fleets" in base attacks by using SFB3 on them. *It has an inherent +10% to ballistic range so Siege Cannons are great weapons to use in base offense and rippers and assault cannons can be great for raids and defense. *The ship has had its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons, increased its built-in missile and ballistic defense by 10%, and provided a 10% bonus to the range of ballistic weapons. Gallery Battleship.jpg|Battleship on early post. BS.png|BS Blueprint BS - pp.png 1521847_10202132845914125_1775950158_n.jpg|Battleship R5 credit The Complete Guide to Blueprints on Facebook Video (Video) External Links *Draconian Battleship Preview Video Navigation Category:Hulls Category:Draconian Reward Hulls Category:Medium Surface